Juggernaut (Tiberium Wars)
The Juggernaut Mk. III is GDI's long range artillery vehicle appearing in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. History Mechanical walkers were not commonplace in GDI's military ranks until the Firestorm Crisis that followed the Second Tiberium War, after which they were regularly integrated. The Juggernaut is one such vehicle. Conception In the wake of the First Tiberium War, the GDI Board of Directors recognized the need for a larger, more powerful type of assault vehicle. Nod's growth in the Yellow Zones had multiplied exponentially and the subsequent threat it posed to the Blue Zone' security had made the GDI leaders nervous. As a result, the Board ordered the Corps of Engineers to design a vehicle which could provide artillery support well beyond the enemy's ability to retaliate. The results were four different proposals, one of which came to be known as the Juggernaut. The Board were so impressed by the design that they ordered a prototype, and in December, 2023, the first vehicle rolled - or rather, walked - off the assembly line. It stood 75 feet tall, had a 43-foot spread, and a top speed of 35 miles per hour. Future performance tests revealed that it could hit targets, with a certain degree of inaccuracy, from 15 miles away, and cover ground rather quickly. Deployment ﻿The successor to the Steel Talons' Behemoth, it was first seen in deployment during the GDI's siege on Temple Prime after GDI first managed to breach the Temple's first line of defenses. The Juggernauts were useful in taking down the long range Obelisks of Light and bombard Nod's production facilities. The walking artillery were also used to great effectiveness during multiple occasions, such as when the Scrin invaded and GDI's recapture of Cologne. The Juggernauts were also widely used in the Italian campaign to take down the Scrin towers. During GDI's attempted assault on Threshold 19, four Juggernauts were modified to allow greater field visibility and a longer sight range. Unfortunately they were destroyed by a Nod commando and was re-operated by Nod saboteurs, giving the Nod commander firepower and sight range to besiege GDI's bases. Legacy By the time of the Ascension Conflict, the Juggernaut Mk. III was replaced by the Mk. IV. Quotes Idle *I'm the Juggernaut! *Looking for the big guns? *Juggernaut, standing by. *What's the status? *On standby. *Juggernaut. *Coordinates? *What's the holdup? *Mobile artillery! Moving *Clear the area! *Moving. *Confirmed. *Locomotors working. *Walkers in motion. *Approaching area. *Let's get her movin'. *Entering new position. *Coordinates check. Attacking *Flatten the place! *Destroy it all! *Fire at will! *Clean 'em up! *That won't take long! *Let's rock 'em! *Bury 'em! *Brace for fire! *Bury these fools! *We see 'em! *There's our target! *Closing in! *Moving to attack range! *Load up another one! *Keep 'em checked! *Hold 'em down! *Lay waste! *Pwned!!! *Bombardment! *Fire in the sky! *Send the barrage! Retreating *Heading to base! *Turn her around! *Oh, snap! Assessment Pros * Extreme bombardment range keeps it well away from combat zones * Very destructive against structures; can crush lesser units * Good at destroying slow units including epic units * Excellent for suppressing and harassing enemy forces; can bombard areas spotted by Sniper Teams * Longest range of any available GDI unit * Can singlehandedly decimate units and structures at Rank 3 * Slightly more cost-effective than other Tier 3 units * Surprisingly fast Tier 3 unit Cons * Relatively weak armour; does not stand up well against vehicles of equal or superior armor * Very slow rate of fire; rather inaccurate without Sniper Team spotting * GDI's only artillery unit after Steel Talons' Behemoth * Not available to ZOCOM except through capture of other GDI production factories * Extremely vulnerable to infantry (especially Commandos and Fanatics) * EMP attacks will render this unit momentarily inoperable and vulnerable * Prone to causing friendly fire casualties if used in the rear lines of an assault. * Cannot fight aircraft of any kind Trivia *Ironically, If idling the Juggernaut along with it's Behemoth Counterpart pecks its cannons on the ground like a chicken. Though this could break the cannons espescially if its pecked on hard terrain. *When idle, it will sometimes scratch the cockpit with one of its legs, however it does not seem to cause any harm to the pilot. This animation is rarely seen. Gallery CNCTW Juggernaut HQ Render.png|Render TW_Juggernaut_Mk._III_Render.jpg||Ditto MK3Juggernaut_web.jpg|Blog image CNCTW_MAP_concept_art.png|Early concept for the Heavy Mobile Artillery Platform, before it was adapted as the Juggernaut Juggy.png|Kane Edition skin Juggernaut Upgrades Concept.jpg|Juggernaut upgrades concept TW_Juggernaut_Icons.jpg|Icons Juggernaut_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta icon References Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Tiberium Wars GDI Arsenal